


Impulse

by desolate flower maiden (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/desolate%20flower%20maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her love was an impulse, for he shall not ever know.... drabble piece, please rr! happy Valentine Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

**Impulse**

Disclaimer: I don't know HA! Nick does.

* * *

 

It was on an impulse that she had to love him. There was no other way in life. She couldn't stop her passion, her dream, and her life. Arnold was all she had to truly exist, in a sense, he woke her up from the nightmare she had in the beginning of her life. She was truly alone, before he came into her life.

She was born to love him, but her love was an impulse, that she had to suppress. For who could ever love her the way she is?

Helga knew not how to be herself. She was afraid of rejection. But there could be no rejection in her dreams.

_So she slept onwards on her dreams, about her impulsive love of Arnold._

_For Arnold shall truly not know about her impulse in life…_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3393382/1/Impulse


End file.
